April Fools at NCIS
by Forensic Girl554
Summary: Tony covers Abby's lab in toilet paper and she freaks out, what will she do when she realizes Tony did it? A little Abby/Gibbs friendship and team friendship too


I do NOT own NCIS, this was really rushed but i tried my best, please mind the grammar and spelling mistakes!

* * *

It was April 1st and NCIS was very quiet. Everyone had just come in, and they were all exhausted from the case they had just finished, though this did not stop Team Gibbs from pulling pranks on each other. Tony had already super-glued McGee's pants to his seat but not before putting sneezing powder into Ziva's tissue box and putting salt, instead of sugar in Gibbs' coffee. Who spit it out right away tasting the disgustingness, which eared Tony a head slap. He pulled a few more pranks around the building like switching reports with others, and putting whoopee cushions underneath people's seats, nothing that big. The only person in the entire building who he was apprehensive about pranking was Miss Abby Scuito, because he knew she could kill him form the inside out without leaving a trace, like she had said many times before and also because she had Gibbs on her side, but he took the chance anyway. Tony knew if he was going to prank Abby, it had to be the most ultimate prank in the history of NCIS. It took almost an hour for him to finish, but when he was done it was beautiful, he had wrapped her entire lab in toilet paper. As soon as he got back up to the bullpen Abby come through saying good morning to everybody, little did she know it would be only a few minutes until she found her lab in the state that he left it in. Tony was right, a few minutes later the team heard an ear piercing scream that sounded like Abby. Everybody froze where they were as Gibbs rushed into the room, with a worried look on his face.

"What was that?" McGee asked quietly, speaking Gibbs' question he was currently thinking. Tony shrugged pretending not to know, then the elevator opened with a screaming Abby emerging from inside. Gibbs rushed over to her

"Abbs, what's wrong?"

"It's terrible Gibbs! Somebody TP'd my lab, like all of it!" Gibbs sighed in relief, happy that it wasn't something worse.

"Are you okay?"

"Gibbs, weren't you listening to any of what I just said? The person even got Bert and Major Mass Spec! Somebody is going to die when I figure out who did this!" She was getting really mad and Gibbs was afraid that if he didn't find a way to calm her down, she'd hurt either herself or someone else.

"Would a hug help?" he asked. Abby looked up at him in surprise at his offer. She nodded as he pulled her in towards her. The rest of the agents were captivated by Gibbs' ability to have that calming affect on Abby. A few seconds passed before Gibbs broke it off, sighing and debating if he was actually going to do what he just thought of. "_Only for Abby," _he thought as he said "Do you want me to come down to your lab and help you figure out who did this?"

"You would to that for me?" Gibbs nodded. Abby smiled, took his hand and went towards the elevator, Gibbs looked down at Abby and realized that even though this was not a big deal Abby felt strongly about it so he turned around and said,

"I swear, if one of you did this you will wish you had never been born," and with that the pair left, leaving a very scared team.

When Gibbs and Abby entered her lab looked at Abby in disbelief. She wasn't lying, there was toilet paper everywhere, and it was on the counter, weaving in and out of her test tubes and beakers, around the fridge, over her computers, even inside her mass spectrometer. Gibbs knew how much Abby cared for her lab but could not resist cracking a joke

"Well at least you won't have to buy any toilet paper for a while," he said, making Abby pout.

"Gibbs…" Abby whined "This is serious; someone has completely destroyed my lab!"

"Your right, I'm sorry, how should I help?"

"I know you are! And for the helping part, maybe you can help me carefully unwrap some of the paper so we can see if there are any fingerprints on it or if there are any fibers," Gibbs nodded as Abby flung so latex gloves at him and they got to work. They carefully took away the TP off the walls and fingerprinted various parts of them. As well, when she was about to throw out some of the paper she found about ten empty rolls of paper, so she printed that too. Eventually Abby and Gibbs had gotten a fair amount of fingerprints and she ran them through her computer comparing them to the NCIS employees. After a few minutes Gibbs had to return upstairs but he told Abby to call him when the results came in. Then a few hours later he received that phone call, and the fingerprints belonged to…Tony DiNozzo.

"Tony?" Abby yelled. She called Gibbs and told him to come down, and when he arrived she told him the news. Gibbs looked like he was going to kill someone, probably Tony, for hurting the person in his life that was the closest to a daughter, even if it was just a simple April Fools joke. Gibbs started up the stairs getting ready to corner Tony when he felt Abby grab hold of his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait! Gibbs, maybe we can use this against him, after all April Fools isn't over for another what like two hours," Abby said with a mischievous glare. Gibbs was unnerved by her glare so he retorted

"Abbs, you know sometimes you and your evil mind scare me,"

"I know, but you love me anyway," She said as she whispered her plan into Gibbs' ear.

The next hour went by fairly fast; Gibbs let Abby have the hour off because they didn't have any cases as well as she needed to plan the pay back prank. When she came back into the Bull pen she had an evil smile on her face which made Tony really nervous.

"So Abbs, did you figure out who messed with your lab?" McGee asked. Abby's smile soon turned to a frown,

"No, unfortunately the person didn't leave any fibers, but I was able to find some fingerprints and those are being run right now, I guess the culprit wasn't as tidy as he thought he was," Her smile returned to her face "Ummmm… McGee and Ziva can I speak to you over here for a sec?" Abby asked sweetly. The two followed her to the corner of the room.

"What is it Abby? Is everything okay?" Ziva asked

"It was Tony,"

"What?" McGee asked confused

"Tony, he was the one that completely TP'd my lab,"

"So back there in front of Tony when you said that you didn't have the results you were lying?" McGee said trying to understand what was happening  
"Are you being evil again Abby?" Ziva asked as Abby laughed.

"You could call it that,"

"So what are you going to do about it?" McGee asked

"Well I wasn't exactly sure how to get him back so I'm thinking I'm going to lather Tony's entire desk in some foamy chemical that I already made and this chemical once it hardens it takes like months of scrubbing to get it off. I'm going to put it on like the entire thing. Inside the drawers, on his papers, underneath, on his coat, his phone I mean like everywhere," A mischievous glint had settled in her eyes as she finished up her plan "Not to mention that I've rigged a system that when he comes out of the elevator a bucket of the stuff will pour on top of him," Ziva and McGee were actually afraid of Abby right now in her current state of mind

"Whoa Abby, remind me to never get on your bad side," McGee said as Ziva just smiled then said,

"Do you need us to do anything?"

"Ya, that's the reason why I brought you two over and told you this, I need you and McGee to make sure that Tony goes down to Ducky. I already phoned him and he said that he'd participate in this prank. So Ducks going to ask Tony if he wants to go out for lunch, and they're going to come out into the bull pen and WAM! Tony gets soaked in goop,"

"Sounds cool, lets just hope that it all goes to plan," McGee said as the trio went back over towards their desks.

"So what was that about?" Tony asked curios about what had gone on

"Oh I was just telling them about when I added ethylene glycol and…"

"Okay, Abbs I get it, you were talking about some geeky science stuff," Tony said interrupting her science rant. She looked at the clock and decided that it was time to get the plan in motion, so she sent Ducky a text telling him to make the call. Sure enough about a minute later Tony's phone rings

"DiNozzo," He said answering his phone

"Ya, okay Ducky I'll be down there in a second,"

"Gibbs, Ducky wants me to go down so we can have lunch, so I'll be right back,"

"Alright DiNozzo," Gibbs said slightly smiling. Abby's plan had officially started.

While Tony was gone Abby laid out some plastic rap along the ground where the goop was going to be dropped.

"Abby why are you doing that?" McGee asked

"Cause Gibbs told me that before I did this I had to run it over with the director, and Leon said that I could wreck the desk but to keep the floor clean, hence what I'm doing," Satisfied with her answer everyone returned to what they were doing before. A couple minutes later, after Abby had successfully lathered his table with her special concoction of chemicals she got a text from ducky saying they were on there way up. Abby made sure they were all aware of this. As soon as the elevator door opened and she saw Tony's confused face looking down at the plastic she pushed a button and a huge amount of Blue Foam poured all over him. The entire team was literally on the floor laughing. His expression was priceless. Everybody in the entire lab was looking at him, including the director. He looked up and saw Abby smiling back at him.

"You, this is all your fault!" Tony said, pointing his finger at Abby

"Hey! You put this all on yourself, next time you might wanna think twice before completely wrapping my lab in toilet paper!" Abby argued back. Tony shook off some of the blueness but bits of it were already hardening. He moved over to his desk and realized that there was blue all over that too. He shook in head in defeat,

"You win this time Abby Scuito,"

"Pshttt, Tony I always win! You should know that by now, did you even think for a second that you were going to get away with this? I mean come on? I'm a world class forensic scientist and I have McGee, Ziva, Gibbs and Ducky to help me out,"

"You're right, what was I thinking?" Tony said as Abby neared him and stuck her hand out

"So we're even?" She asked. Tony nodded and shook her hand, getting some of the blue foam on her hand

"Ewww, don't get near anybody, and I sure don't want that stuff on me," Abby joked

"Is this toxic?"

"Course not, just a little bit radio active," She said with a smile, and with that she turned away from him and went over to Gibbs and sat on the edge of his desk,

"Really?" Tony asked legitimately scarred, not knowing whether Abby was telling the truth or not

"Maybe, she said as she continued to talk to Gibbs. Abby knew it was an April Fool's that nobody would ever forget.

* * *

Hey! Sorry this is a really rushed job, I wanted to get it out on April 1st. I love April fools day and hope you had a good one too!

Hope you like this story :D Please read and review!!!

Amy


End file.
